


wave your flag high

by scatteringmyashes



Series: Picking Up The Pieces [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, One Big Happy Family, Pride Parades, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes
Summary: The Blue Lions go to Pride. It goes about as well as you'd think.****Written for Dedue Week 2019: Friends!
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Picking Up The Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575832
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	wave your flag high

**Author's Note:**

> This was a personal challenge to write something happy without any angst and I mostly succeeded? 
> 
> Technically takes place in the ATKM universe, but honestly all you need to know is that everyone is in a long distance friendship and they're mostly in college.
> 
> I'm also a fake and didn't have time to write anything else for Dedue Week, so please accept this humble offering. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: The amazing Evie drew FANART for this!!!! Please go give them a like or retweet it [here!!!](https://twitter.com/Yevievt/status/1214740722307325952?s=19)

Dimitri and Dedue are the first people to arrive at the hotel. Yes, even before Felix and Sylvain, who live in Fhirdiad. Dedue is carrying their shared suitcase while Dimitri has a backpack over one shoulder. They get four keys, a quick rundown of the free breakfast buffet, and a sheet on how room service works. There's a valet, a pool, a gym, and a restaurant as well as a small gift shop. It's a nice hotel, though Dedue doesn't exactly have a lot of hotels to compare it to. 

Rather than getting individual rooms, Dimitri — because he insisted on paying for everything — sprung for a suite. Dimitri and Dedue to one room, Ashe with Ingrid on the pullout couch, and Mercedes and Annette in the second room. Byleth was invited, but seeing as they live in Fhirdiad and work at the same university Felix and Sylvain go to, decided to stay the weekend in their apartment. _It would be unprofessional,_ they said, as if playing a video game six days a week with the others isn't already blurring the line between professor and student. 

The suite is almost as big as Dedue's old apartment. Dedue puts their bags in the room with the biggest bed before going to the kitchen while Dimitri lays on the couch and rubs his temples. There's only a half-wall between the two rooms so Dedue can keep watch on Dimitri. 

"Do you want food?" Dedue asks. 

"No. When are the others due to arrive?" Dimitri asks. 

Dedue checks his phone. Ingrid's on her way now, Ashe's flight is getting in that evening, and Mercedes and Annette are last as they're arriving tomorrow morning. Sylvain and Felix will meet them for dinner, though they aren't getting a room since they live in Fhirdiad. He recites this to Dimitri, adding that they probably have a good forty minutes before Ingrid joins them. 

It's silent for long enough that Dedue actually vacates the kitchen and goes to the couch, kneeling down so they're on the same level, though Dimitri's eye is squeezed shut. Another moment passes, then Dimitri squints at Dedue.

"Hi," Dedue murmurs. "It's just me right now. No one else is here." 

"It's loud," Dimitri says. "It's been loud since the car." Well, that would explain how sullen Dimitri was during the drive. 

"Do you want to move?" Dedue asks. Dimitri shakes his head then nods. "Can you stand or do you want me to carry you?" It's not one of Dimitri's worst moments, which Dedue is thankful for, but it's certainly never good for Dimitri to be seeing or hearing things that aren't there. 

"Carry me?" Dimitri phrases it so softly that Dedue can only nod and, gentle as the morning's light or cool mist in the mountains, places his arms under Dimitri in bridal-style and carries him to their room. He thanks the divine that Dimitri has finally gotten into the habit of taking his shoes off when he goes inside, if only because that means no need to worry about tucking Dimitri under the covers. 

The afternoon light filters in from the blinds but it's still dark enough that Dimitri opens his eye a little bit more, though it's glassy and looking every which way instead of at Dedue. It's nothing personal, but Dedue still cups Dimitri's face in his and tilts it so that he's in Dimitri's line of sight. It seems to do the trick, Dimitri blinking rapidly as he focuses on Dedue. 

"Where — where are we?" He asks.

"Fhirdiad. The Pendragon Hotel. The suite that we're sharing with our friends this weekend for Pride." Dedue keeps his voice as light as possible, not letting his concern get to his expression even when he's filled with worries. This is supposed to be a fun, lighthearted weekend getaway. A rare chance for all their friends to be in the same place. Dimitri's been taking his medications but there's only so much they can do when his routine is disturbed like this — it's not a short drive to get from Itha to Fhirdiad. "Do you remember why we're here?" 

Dimitri licks his lips. He inclines his head in the slightest of nods. "Can I… can I have some water?" He asks. Dedue nods back and goes to grab a glass. 

When he comes back, Dimitri has bundled under the covers so he resembles a human burrito more than anything else. Only the locks of golden hair sticking up from the sheets show where he's buried. Dedue sets the glass on the bedside table before sitting on the bed itself. It creaks under his and Dimitri's combined weight. Dimitri stirs and pokes his head up, then sits up fully when he sees Dedue. His hands are trembling when he takes the glass, but he manages to drink without spilling anything. 

"I love you," Dedue murmurs. He reaches out and cups his hand around Dimitri's so that he can feel the weight of the engagement ring that Dimitri wears. The gold itself is simple — neither have much of a taste for opulence and besides, money is better spent on other things, but it's still beautiful and elegant. Or maybe Dedue is biased. That's love, after all. 

"And I love you." Dimitri smiles at Dedue. "Can we sit here for a bit? I… don't want to leave while I'm like this." His eyes flicker to the side and Dedue can't even imagine what Dimitri is seeing or hearing. 

But he puts on such a brave face and Dedue can only feel the utmost respect and admiration for the man in front of him. 

"Of course. Can I cuddle with you?" Dedue asks. Dimitri nods. It's a tight squeeze, but the two manage to get under the covers together, their arms wrapped around one another. They don't fall asleep, but Dedue thinks that he could lay here forever if the world would allow it. 

#

Once Ingrid arrives, it would be unfair to say that chaos breaks out, but considering Felix and Sylvain show up early — "I was bored!" Sylvain announces as he walks in, while Felix sighs and shakes his head with a fond look in his eyes — it is also completely fair to say that something breaks out. 

Like the alcohol. There's wine, suddenly, and Dimitri just smiles fondly at his friends while leaning against Dedue's chest. It's also only two in the afternoon. Ashe's flight doesn't land for another four hours. For now, it's the childhood quartet — and Dedue. That's how it usually went, back when they were teenagers. 

"I can't believe this is our first Pride!" Sylvain says, as if he didn't only just come out as bisexual last year. 

"It was hardly like we would have gone unless Felix wanted to go," Ingrid points out. "I'm really happy that you guys feel so comfortable now. And if we see any homophobes, I'll punch them myself!" She flexes even as Felix snorts. 

"Don't be ridiculous. This is Fhirdiad. Half the student population is some form of queer, let alone the people who actually live here." He sips at his wine. "I still can't believe you dragged me into this."

"He's been complaining all week," Sylvain adds. "But I know that he's excited to show you guys around. Well, maybe not _you_ guys since you already know Fhirdiad—"

"We did the grand tour last time," Ingrid reminds him. 

"Yeah, but this is different. This is Pride! I've already picked out my outfit." Sylvain waggles his eyebrows. "You'll get to see it tomorrow." 

Felix groans. "I tried. Let the record reflect that I tried to convince him to wear something else." He's holding hands with Sylvain, Dedue notes, and there's none of his customary venom when he speaks. Felix still glares at Sylvain, who laughs. 

"You just wanted to keep me all to yoursel—" He's cut off by an elbow to the side. Ingrid cackles so hard that Dedue is surprised that she doesn't spill her wine everywhere. Dimitri is a bit more polite about it — he looks up at Dedue, sharing a fond expression with him as one of bemusement at their friends' antics. 

"Enough about that," Ingrid says. "Dimitri! I cannot believe I've been here for an hour and you haven't shown me your ring." 

Admittedly, Dedue's first thought is one of shock. Ingrid has never been his biggest fan, though she's warmed up to him in the last few months. But she seems earnest when she gasps over Dimitri's ring, complimenting how it fits and how nice it looks. Felix starts making gagging sounds. 

"Don't be like that," Sylvain says, pulling his boyfriend close enough to give a bit smooch to the side of his face. "Let them be happy. Baby Dima is gonna get married!" 

Felix groans. "This is the worst. Have you two even picked a date yet?" He asks, which is the opposite of what someone actually uninterested would say. 

"Not yet, but we are thinking of a fall wedding." 

Felix makes a face, which is entirely undermined by Sylvain playing with his hair. "Well, it better be when classes are out of session, because some of us have school." He turns to glare at Sylvain, who abandons the half-completed braid. "You are not doing my hair for Pride." 

"What are you wearing?" Ingrid asks. "I think I'll just go in my normal clothes, since I don't want anyone to get confused. But I'm happy to be here as an ally!" She adds quickly. 

"What is your usual outfit?" Dimitri responds. When Ingrid describes a flannel, a pair of jeans, and boots, Dedue decides it's not his place to say anything. Nor does anyone else, only Sylvain suggesting she add a bit of glitter so she at least Doesn't look like she wandered in on accident. 

"Glitter never gets out though," Ingrid complains. 

"Much like my friendship," Sylvain agrees. "Loud, shiny, impossible to get rid of."

"You're an idiot," Felix says, using the same tone of voice as others when they say _I love you_ or _I want to marry you_. "Come on, are we sitting here until Ashe arrives or are we actually going to use that massive television and watch something?"

"I brought cards," Sylvain suggests. Dedue remembers the last time they all played cards. It was a slaughter. 

"I think we should watch something," he replies. Sylvain holds a hand to his chest in mock injury, but Dimitri is standing and hauls Dedue to his feet, only to pull him to a more comfortable position on the couch. "I love you," Dedue murmurs. He doesn't think Dimitri can hear him, so he's surprised when Dimitri turns and kisses him. 

"Love you too." Dimitri smiles at his friends. "I found a nature channel that is currently running a special on meerkats! Do you want to watch that?" There's no room for argument when Dimitri looks that cheerful, so they all settle in on the couch. 

It's a tangle of limbs, though the couch is more than big enough for them to sprawl out if they truly wished for personal space. Felix's legs are curled in Sylvain's lap while Felix rests again the arm of the couch. Sylvain is leaning on Ingrid, who is pressed close against Dimitri and sitting on Dedue's feet, though she's so light in comparison that he doesn't even notice until he looks over. Dedue bookends the other side with Dimitri against his chest and his back against the couch arm. 

_This is nice,_ Dedue thinks. _This will be a good weekend._

#

Ashe arrives that evening and they all grab dinner at the restaurant downstairs before watching movies until they all pass out. Felix and Sylvain take the bed that will be for Mercedes and Annette but, as the women aren't there yet and Felix doesn't want to drive back at one am, they crash at the hotel for the night.

The morning is a flurry of activity. Felix and Sylvain have to rush home to get dressed, Mercedes and Annette arriving just as they leave. Annette acts as if she hasn't already met everyone in person before, hugging everyone and insisting that Dimitri and Dedue give her some of their height.

"Hey, if anyone is going to get taller, it's me," Ashe cries. 

"Drink more milk," Sylvain shouts at him before Felix drags him out of the room. 

Dedue and Dimitri both picked relatively simple outfits for Pride. Neither would call himself flashy, but they still wanted to show off a little — and, to be frank, Dedue knows that he's at least semi-attractive. He's muscular and tall and, as Mercedes said when he first sent a picture of himself to the Eris chat, he has a good face. Honestly, Dedue isn't sure what that means but it's Mercedes and he'll take the compliment. 

For their outfits, Dedue and Dimitri are wearing matching woven rainbow bracelets. That's where the similarities end. Dimitri is wearing a light grey button-up with rainbow flags all over it as well as faded blue jeans. He's got a rainbow handkerchief tied around his throat and a button that says "LOVE WINS" in black letters on top of a rainbow background. His hair is pulled back into a short ponytail and he's shaved so there's no five o'clock shadow on his face. Dedue's never seen Dimitri wear this much color in his life. He's handsome as ever, and Dedue is distracted enough that he keeps kissing Dimitri rather than finish getting himself ready. 

Dedue has on a black T-Shirt with the demisexual flag on the front. He also has a gray-purple-white-black woven bracelet to go with his rainbow one. He's in cargo shorts because he doesn't want to overheat and someone has to carry his and Dimitri's assortment of medications. His hair — which he's kept in a side-shave for years, but the top is grown out now — is carefully braided by Dimitri and tied off with a purple hair tie. 

After Annette gets ahold of him, he also ends up with the demisexual flag on one cheek. After Sylvain dumps glitter on him, he's much shinier. 

Speaking of Sylvain, he's certainly the most loud of the group. He doesn't have a shirt on, instead wearing a mesh top that does nothing to hide his skin, which Felix slathers sunscreen on — Mercedes's sunscreen, if one wants to get technical, because amongst all of them only Mercedes and Dedue brought any. Sylvain's got leather shorts that are just one rung above booty shorts, along with bi-colored suspenders that Dedue assumes can only be for aesthetic since the shorts are already practically painted onto his skin. Thanks to Annette, he's soon sporting the bi pride flag on one cheek and, thanks to the glitter he showers on everyone who sits still long enough, he's spreading fairy dust like a child's Tinkerbell costume. 

Felix is the only person spared from the glitter threat, his black button-up and slate-grey jeans spotless. He allows Annette to paint first the bi flag and then the trans one on either cheek, but he turns down Mercedes's offer of making a quick little flag for him, because of _course_ she brought her sewing kit.

Mercedes looks great. Dedue's got eyes for one person only, but Mercedes is very pretty in her white T-Shirt and a pleated skirt that looks pink, but when pulled apart shows the ace and lesbian colors together like a sunset. Annette also has a similar skirt, though her's is in the pan colors. She also has a little pan flag barrette in her hair. Both women have their associated flags painted on their cheek, though Mercedes also has the ace one. 

"I grew up with not much money, so I used to make all of my clothes with my mother," Mercedes explains when Ingrid tells her that the skirts look perfect. "I'm glad that I can use those skills now for something more fun." 

"You're a lifesaver, Mercie!" Annette says, hugging her friend. "Now, come on. I want to finish my makeup while the bathroom is open." 

"I just finished," Ashe tells her. "But has anyone seen my phone?" 

"I think it's on the kitchen counter," Ingrid replies. 

"Thanks!" Ashe has to carefully maneuver around several bags to get to the kitchen, where Dedue is finishing cleaning up breakfast. The hotel suite is still small enough that a conversation anywhere can be heard throughout, and it's not like anyone's being quiet. "Have you seen my phone?" 

Ashe has a blue button-up and is just draping the bi flag over his shoulders with the help of a safety pin. He asks Annette to put the ace flag on his cheek. He's also wearing shorts with big pockets, which is how he somehow gets convinced to hold not only Sylvain's phone and wallet, but also Annette's. Sylvain, who is currently lounging on the couch and getting glitter everywhere, grins. 

"It's over here!" He calls, holding it up. "We moved it when Dedue started to clean." 

"Does anyone know when Byleth is supposed to be here?" Ingrid asks the room. 

"I messaged the Eris chat with the hotel address and they sent a thumbs up back, so eventually," Dimitri says. "Dedue, dear, is my handkerchief crooked?" 

Dedue stops what he's doing to ensure that no, it's not crooked. Dimitri kisses him. Dedue kisses him back. Annette shrieks: 

"Wait, Dimitri, you haven't shown us your ring yet!" She comes rushing in from the bathroom, a brush still in one hand. Dimitri laughs and holds his hand out, surprisingly bold considering his usual nature when it came to personal matters. Then again, these are their friends — their closest friends. If Dimitri can't brag to them, then who could he brag to?

Felix mimes throwing up from where he sits on the couch, a foot between him and Sylvain in an attempt to avoid the glitter. Mercedes spots Felix and shakes her head. 

"You know, I would have thought that you'd be more open to affection when you started dated Sylvain." 

"There's a difference between affection and PDA. You didn't spend all of last night with the two lovebirds cooing at one another." Felix glares at Sylvain. "Don't you dare touch me." 

"Maybe you'll feel differently when you get married," Ashe suggests. "Also, Sylvain! Why did you take so many pictures with my phone? If you wanted to take pictures of the sofa, I would have given yours back." 

"I'm good," Sylvain replies in a tone that makes it clear the point was not to take pictures for later enjoyment. Well, not enjoyment of the pictures. 

"Marriage is a societal noose left around the throats of the masses," Felix drawls. "Besides, we all know Sylvain is never going to settle down." 

A few things happen at once. Sylvain, who has been watching Felix with a bemused expression, actually gawks at him. Ingrid runs into a door frame. Annette squeals. Felix goes bright red. 

"You two would have such a cute wedding!" Annette says, right as Felix yells something about needing to grab a drink and dashes for the exit. Sylvain doesn't move until Ingrid yells at him, at which point Sylvain runs after his boyfriend. 

The room is silent. 

"Well, I hope that you invite us to the wedding," Ashe says. 

"Of course. It wouldn't be a celebration without all of our friends there." Dimitri smiles at Ashe. 

"Oh, I wish someone would fall in love with me and marry me in a fall wedding," Annette bemoans, dramatically swooning against the kitchen counter. Mercedes asks if she's done with her makeup. "Not yet! Can you help me with my eyebrows? I never can get them straight like you can." She heads for the bathroom. 

Dedue's phone rings. He glances at the caller ID — Byleth's name is illuminated across his screen — and answers it. 

"I am downstairs," Byleth says. "I think Felix just left. Oh, hello Sylvain. Felix went that way." 

"Byleth is in the lobby," Dedue tells the others. "So is Felix and Sylvain."

"Actually, Felix left." 

Dedue hopes this isn't how the rest of Pride goes. 

#

Downstairs, Byleth is wearing a black sweater with black pants. They smile faintly when Annette paints first the aro and then the nonbinary flag on either cheek. Other than that, they have a small pin that reads _They/Them_ on an unfurled banner. After collecting Felix and Sylvain — and if Felix has glitter all over his face and hands, no one says anything — the Blue Lions head downtown to get a good spot at Pride. 

Fhirdiad Pride is largely a classic parade. It starts with the "dykes on bikes" section, who all go roaring past cheering and waving flags or their hands at the surrounding crowd. They're so loud that Dedue instinctually looks at Dimitri, but he has a big grin on his face and is completely fascinated by everything around them. People in all kinds of outfits and selling all sorts of things wander up and down the streets. There's so much to look at, Dedue can't get a good view of anything before it's whisked out of sight and replaced by something even more loud and colorful. 

Mercedes is the one who spots some shade under a tree and, making sure that everyone is following, leads them over. They all claim the spot with wide grins and settle in for the parade to truly begin. 

Dedue squeezes Dimitri's hand. Dimitri squeezes back. 

"Hey, Ingrid, I think those girls are looking at you," Sylvain says. With one arm around Felix, he's only getting some glares as he checks out the women in question. Ingrid slugs him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?" 

"Do you really need to ask?" Ingrid crosses her arms. Sylvain rubs his shoulder. 

"I guess not." 

"Hey, Dedue, if the crowd gets really big, can I sit on your shoulders?" Ashe asks. "Only because I've never been to Pride before, and I don't want to miss anything." 

Dedue nods. "Of course. That would be of no difficulty to me. At least, I do not think it would." Between the two of them, Ashe is much smaller and Dedue's job requires that he lift many things and yes, sometimes people. He wouldn't call himself a gym nut like Sylvain, since he doesn't work out for vanity's sake, but just to stay healthy. 

He needs to be strong enough to pick Dimitri up whenever Dimitri needs assistance. That's not too hard since Dimitri is thin, but Dimitri also is tall and lanky and Dedue not that much taller than him. 

"Annette, if you want, you can sit on my shoulders," Dimitri offers. Annette grins up at Dimitri, but there's a bit of worry in her eyes. 

"Only if you can handle it," she says.

"Oh, that reminds me — did everyone get the vitamin c tablet I handed out this morning? I don't want anyone to get sick." Mercedes is distracted by a cheer coming from further down the street. "I think it's starting!" 

She's right. Quickly approaching is the vanguard for the parade. The first few floats are all city sponsored — someone from city hall is there — and then floats from the big sponsors. People throw bead necklaces, cheap candy, or hand out stickers with logos and rainbows on them. Ashe quickly gathers up enough necklaces to loop them around his wrist like bracelets while Ingrid munches on some candy. 

"This is really nice," Annette says. "I knew that Faerghus was getting more open, but I didn't think it would be this popular." 

"What's the next section?" Dedue asks, craning his neck to try to see. 

"They look like they're carrying a huge flag — oh!" Sylvain nudges Felix with his elbow. "It's a trans flag."

"You don't have to point out every time you see a trans flag," Felix grumbles, but he's smiling even as he looks. “Byleth is trans too.”

“Hey, Byleth, it’s the trans flag!

“Thank you, Sylvain. I did notice,” Byleth deadpans. 

Indeed, the next section is a group of maybe fifty or so people holding the largest trans pride flag Dedue has ever seen. There's four people at the front of the group with a banner that reads _Fhirdiad Transgender Alliance_ while the rest hold the edge of the flag between them. One of them spots Felix and waves at him. Dedue half expects a rude gesture and finds himself pleasantly surprised when Felix nods at the stranger. 

From where he stands, Dedue can see Sylvain kiss the top of Felix's head, though Sylvain doesn't break eye contact with the person who waved. It earns him a laugh and a wave of his own before the marches are already halfway down the block. Felix rolls his eyes but he just lets Sylvain hold him a bit tighter. 

Dedue looks at Dimitri, their fingers still laced together. Dimitri is looking back and forth, moving his head so he can try to capture everything in his field of vision. Softly, Dedue leans down and captures Dimitri's lips in his own. 

"Oh!" Dimitri is surprised at first, but he quickly melts into the kiss. "What was that for?" He asks when Dedue pulls away to breathe. 

"Because I love you," Dedue replies. 

"I love you too," Dimitri echoes. "Oh, what do their shirts say?" He gestures down the road. Another group of people, these all much older, come marching down the street. Some are waving trans flags, others are just smiling, but they all are wearing plain white T-Shirts that have too-small text printed on the front. 

Ingrid, who must have better vision than Dedue gives her credit for, clears her throat and says, "I, uh, I think their shirts say _Proud Parents of Trans Kids_." 

Felix freezes. Sylvain moves so he's wrapping both arms around Felix, his chin resting on Felix's shoulder even though Sylvain has to slouch to pull it off. It looks like Sylvain whispers something, but Felix just shakes his head. This part of the parade passes by with less fanfare than the sections prior, but the parents are even more enthusiastic. 

“You are loved!” A dad shouts.

“Support trans kids!” Another yells. 

One of the parents has a sign that says _Free Hugs From Mom_ and someone actually runs out, hesitating before her, only to get wrapped in the kind of all-encompassing hug that warms one’s heart and strengthens the soul. The two exchange a few words and another hug before the parade continues, but something tells Dedue that he’ll remember the moment for a very long time. 

The group all pretend not to see Felix rub furiously on tears and none of them say anything when Sylvain eventually pulls Felix off to the side, away from the others just enough for the illusion of privacy. Dedue glances at Byleth, but they seem just as stoney as always. Still, he makes a mental note to check in with them later. Just because they act so much more mature doesn’t mean that they don’t need a bit of support from time to time.

On the other hand, Ingrid actually looks chastised, as if it were her fault for Felix becoming upset. Mercedes touches her arm and points to a group of women on the other side of the street. 

"I think that one wants to talk to you," Mercedes says. Dedue glances over — there's a group of three women who keep looking over at their group. One of them has long brown hair, one has pink pigtails, and the other has a baby blue bob. “You should go say hello.”

Ingrid laughs nervously. “What, me? Oh, they’re probably getting the wrong idea… Or they’re looking at you and Annette! You two are gay.” 

“Who’s gay?” Sylvain asks as he and Felix come back, Felix now with even more glitter on his torso. Dedue internally winces. That’s going to take forever to get out of his shirt. 

“You are,” Ingrid teases, laughing again as a float promoting safe sex starts to throw condoms and other goodies at the crowd. Kids are thrown candy, so Dedue can’t help but chuckle when Ashe is handed a peppermint while Sylvain and Dimitri both get condoms.

Ashe groans. “Oh, I knew I should have worn something more mature.”

“Do you want mine?” Sylvain offers. “I’ve got, like, fifty in my—”

“Please don’t say anything else,” Felix interrupts. Sylvain shrugs before switching his targeted gaze to Dimitri. Dedue feels a ball of lead appear in his stomach. 

“So, Dima,” Sylvain says, “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me whether Dedue and you actually will use that?”

“You’re so gross!” Annette shouts. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Maybe we should keep the conversation age-appropriate,” Byleth suggests.

“We’re all adults.” Sylvain clearly is not going to be stopped. “Okay, okay, you don’t have to tell me all the details, but is Dedue as hot without a shirt as he is with one? Wait, have you two even had sex yet? Sex is when—”

Dimitri is beet-red. “I know what sex is!” He practically squawks, earning a glare from someone pushing a stroller down the sidewalk. “Sorry!” Dimitri lowers his voice, glaring at Sylvain. “I know what sex is. Dedue and I _make love_.”

Despite himself, Dedue finds himself flushed and desperately not making eye contact with anyone. Felix starts to gag. Even worse, Sylvain clutches at his chest. 

“You two are adorable,” he says. “Truly, truly adorable. I think they’re going to make a holiday movie with you two as the stars.” 

“Don’t tease them,” Byleth chimes in. They look at Dimitri and Dedue, a rare moment of eye contact with Dimitri before they glance back at the street where a… car wash themed float glides by. Dedue’s really seen everything, if by everything one means a bunch of scantily clad men and women spray soap studs all over one another and blow kisses at the crowd. 

Sylvain opens his mouth and Ingrid, before he can even speak, throws her hands up and announces that she’s going to go talk to the women who have been eyeing her all afternoon. "Don't be like that," Sylvain shouts after her. She flips him off and marches away. 

"Ah, well, I kind of want to get something to eat… Mercedes, do you think there will be any street vendors?" Annette asks.

"I'm sure we can find something," Mercedes replies. "Does anyone want to join us?" 

"I will," Ashe says. Byleth nods, but their eyes are on Dedue. 

"Yes, Byleth?" Dedue questions them. 

"Do you want us to stay in a group?" Byleth asks. Somehow, Dedue knows who they're really asking and nudges Dimitri with his shoulder. 

Dimitri, startled, looks at Dedue. His eye is wide. His eyepatch is a bit crooked, so carefully Dedue reaches out and adjusts it. There's a moment when all the noise and chaos from the world fades away. Dimitri smiles warmly, his face relaxing. 

"I am fine with whatever Dedue wants," Dimitri says, not looking away from Dedue. 

"You two are hopeless." Felix grabs Sylvain's hand. "Come on, let's get food." The others walk off, though Mercedes makes them promise to stay in touch and make sure they don't do anything dangerous. 

Reassurances given, Dimitri and Dedue find themselves standing alone in the middle of a crowd. The floats continue to drift past. The most recent one is from one of the major pet stores and everyone on the float is wearing cat or dog ears. They're tossing out candy in the shape of bones and fish. Dedue thinks it's supposed to be funny, but he's not sure what the joke is. 

Dedue is about to suggest that the two of them find somewhere to sit — he's not tired, but when was the last time Dimitri actually was out and walking around this long? And it's summer and it's hot and surely he must be feeling fatigue — when he spots a big redhead man get shoved towards him by someone with blue hair and… a tail?

It takes Dedue a disconcerting moment to realize that actually, both of the guys have tails the color of their hair as well as cat ears. Dedue can tell that they’re fake, but they’re _very_ good fakes. In his defense, the sheer bulk of the redhead catches him off guard. It is not common that Dedue feels small. 

“Hey,” the taller guy says in a deep, booming voice. He holds a hand out, grinning ear to ear. There’s whiskers painted on his face and, despite the fact that Dedue can’t help but find that a little unnerving, the smile, at least, is completely genuine. “My name’s Skirmir. My buddy here is Ranulf. We were wondering how much you lift.”

 _Oh_. Dedue knows that he is tall and muscular, but he never thought he’d be asked about his workout routine. Which, well…

“I actually do not go to the gym regularly,” he confesses. He feels Dimitri hold his hand a bit tighter and glances at him, but Dimitri’s face is surprisingly stoic. 

“Really?” Skirmir laughs a big, booming laugh that gets attention from several people nearby. When they realize it’s just an overly excited man, they relax. “That is a surprise! I am, of course, the strongest person I know, but I could swear that even you could give me a run for my money. Would you want to see?” His voice lowers at the end and his smile turns into something closer to a smirk.

“I… Don’t believe I understand,” Dedue finds himself saying. Skirmir’s friend — Randolph? — facepalms. 

“What the big lug here is trying to say,” he explains, “Is that he finds you attractive and wants to know if you want to exchange numbers.”

Before Dedue can even try explaining that he’s flattered but very much in love and engaged, Dimitri steps forward. He gets between Dedue and Skirmir, as if the size difference between them wouldn’t guarantee Dimitri’s defeat in a confrontation. Dimitri holds up his left hand, angling it so the ring catches the light just right.

“He’s accounted for,” Dimitri says in a tone so cold that the hair on the back of Dedue’s neck stands straight up. Dimitri’s voice seems to have dropped several octaves and, as far as Dedue can tell, he’s not even breathing. “We’re engaged.” 

For a terrible moment, Dedue thinks that he’s going to have to fight a guy at Pride. Then Skirmir just laughs that big laugh.

“I see! Well, feel no offense. I hope you will have a good Pride!" The two men walk away, but Dimitri is still bristling. Their bright hair and bobbing tails soon disappear into the crowd. Dedue feels himself breathe a bit easier. Only… 

Dimitri looks back at Dedue. There's a stoney expression on Dimitri's face that even his rainbow handkerchief can't soften. Dimitri jerks his head in the direction the strangers went. 

"If he bothered you, I'll go make him give you a proper apology," Dimitri half-growls. Dedue raises an eyebrow. Dimitri crosses his arms. "He flirted with you! As if he couldn't see us together. Probably thought that he could steal you from me." A slow blush rolls over Dimitri's face as he starts to realize exactly what he's saying, but he doesn't look like he's about to stop. Dedue faintly thinks of the phrase _digging your own grave_. "Not that you are an object, only that we — we are engaged! So it's really just impolite and rather rude of someone to flirt — and who does that? Just walks up to a person and asks to do sexual things with them—"

"He only wanted my number," Dedue reminds Dimitri gently. "But I am not interested in anyone but you." 

"I know that!" Dimitri sighs, hanging his head. "I just — someone else was hitting on you, so I had to make it clear that you aren't looking for anyone. Unless—" He actually pales a bit. 

Dedue kisses the top of his head. "You are my one and only. There is no one else I would ever look at the way I look at you." He does catch Dimitri's eye, arms wrapped around Dimitri's waist so he can't really walk away easily. "But you know that I could have told him myself." 

Dimitri exhales deeply. "Yes, you could have." 

"Being with you is my choice. It is a choice I make every day. Do you think I would regret that?" Dedue asks. Dimitri shakes his head. "Then why do you feel the need to be so defensive?" 

Dimitri waves a hand in the air. "I — It is still hard for me to—" 

"You fear me leaving you." 

"Yes." Dimitri groans. "I sound ridiculous, don't I?" 

"You are human." Dedue considers his next words. "Do I strike you as a man to keep secrets?" 

"Never. Well, except for when you hid your intentions to propose to me." Dimitri laughs and then sombers up, though it is hard to be too serious when a literal marching band starts down the street. The flag bearers have all the major pride flags and a majority of the musicians have some kind of symbol on their uniform that signifies how they identify, whether it be gay or bi or whatever. 

Dedue watches a cheerful trumpet player who seems to be in a world all his own, bobbing his head up and down and spinning in circles, though he doesn't miss a note. He looks back at Dimitri, who has dropped whatever persona he was putting on and now resembles a chastised student more than anything else. It's odd, remembering that they're both still so young and yet feeling like they're at the end of their lives at the same time. 

But Pride is a time for celebration of life and Dedue knows that they, of all people, cannot squander this. 

"If I ever do wake and decide that I do not want to be with you, you will be the first person to know. Until then, I choose every day to be with you." Dedue takes Dimitri's hand and kisses his fingers, lips ghosting over his ring. "Love is not a choice, but acting on it is and it is one I make gladly." 

"And I choose you as well." Dimitri kisses him gently. Dedue deepens it, cradling the back of Dimitri's neck with one hand and holding his hip with the other. Dimitri tastes of a breath mint and a bit of bacon from breakfast. He clings onto Dedue, arms slung around his neck and their chests pressed together.

Someone wolf whistles. Dedue pulls away to look, half expecting another stranger. It's worse — it's Sylvain. He's got a half-eaten hot dog in one hand, the other holding Felix's hand. It feels like every time the two walk off, Felix comes back with even more glitter. This time, it's smeared over his nose and catches the light when he scowls. 

"I told you," he tells Sylvain. "They don't miss us."

"We found this great food truck. Mercedes wanted us to grab you since it is pretty much lunch time." Sylvain waves his hot dog around. Rather, he moves his hand and the food is along for the ride. "Also, Annette and Ashe want to get good spots for the concert." 

Dimitri blinks. "The concert?" 

"Yeah, in the park. Totally free, but if we want to get a good spot, we should head over now." Sylvain grins. "It's a key part of a Pride experience."

"This is your first Pride," Felix points out with a fond sigh. "But he's right, for once. It's one of the draws of Fhirdiad Pride. Not like it'll be good music, but we might as well go." 

"Then it sounds like our next step is good and then the concert. Does that work for you, Dedue?" Dimitri asks. 

"That sounds excellent. Please, after you." Dedue ignores the groaning and eye roll that Felix gives him. There's no point poking an irritated cat and besides — seeing him yowl when Sylvain kisses him makes it even as far as Dedue is concerned. 

#

They get food and meet up with the others, though Ingrid is still missing — Mercedes says that she got a text stating that Ingrid is fine, but she'll meet up with them at the hotel which is weird but Dedue doesn't push it. If Ingrid needs a bit of space or isn't feeling well, then he'd rather she takes care of herself. They'll have tomorrow to spend more time together.

And, well, Dedue doesn't hate her anymore but there's some things that are hard to forget.

Still, soon the group is back together and waiting on a grassy lawn for the concert to begin. They aren't the only ones there, but it's not packed quite yet. There's enough space that they can all sit and, when Byleth pulls a battered deck of cards out of their pocket, start playing poker. 

After Annette yells at Sylvain for cheating — "How am I cheating? It's not my fault I'm just the luckiest guy here!" — they start playing Go Fish. After Ashe wins six times in a row — "I guess I'm just the lucky one now," he says with a grin and a wink — Byleth puts the cards away. 

"Okay, okay. Never have I ever—" Sylvain can't finish the sentence because Felix and Dimitri both groan. "What?" Sylvain sounds incredulous, which almost masks the gleam in his eyes. 

"We can't play this with him," Dimitri explains to the rest of the Lions. 

"Every time we play, it turns into Sylvain talking about sex for twenty minutes," Felix adds. Annette makes a face. 

Byleth nods. "What is the actual purpose of the game?" They ask.

"I'm glad that you asked," Sylvain says. "I will demonstrate along with my two handsome volunteers—" 

Felix flips Sylvain off. Dimitri looks chagrined. Dedue smiles and murmurs in his ear, 

"I think you are the most handsome." It has the benefit of making Dimitri blush and smile, which is all Dedue can really ask sometimes. 

"So, if I say that never have I ever had a major surgery," Sylvain continues. Felix and Dimitri both hold out a hand with four fingers up. "I have never had a surgery besides my wisdom teeth — which don't count — but Dima and Felix both have. So they put a finger down. And whoever can stay in the game the longest wins." 

"Never have I ever had sex in a car," Felix says. Sylvain puts a finger down. Glancing around the circle, all the Lions have a hand up with all five fingers out. Byleth has put a finger down, presumably for the surgery comment. Dedue follows suit. Unfortunately Sylvain notices. 

"Wait, Dedue, when did you—"

"I've had surgery before," Dedue interrupts before he can really regret his decision. Sylvain looks a bit disappointed, though not necessarily surprised. 

"That makes sense. Sorry. Um, Annette, you're next to Felix, so you go next." 

"Okay! Hm… Never have I ever stolen anything!" She says. Ashe puts a finger down. 

"It was a while ago and I needed it," he defends himself, though he's bright red. "I don't do that anymore." 

"My turn," Mercedes says before the group can grill Ashe for the details. "Never have I ever dyed my hair." 

Ashe, Felix, and Byleth put a finger down. Next, Ashes states that he's never taken a test without studying and everyone else puts a finger down except Annette. The two high five even as Mercedes giggles. 

"It was a long time ago," she says. "I'm a much better student now."

Byleth then decides to, well, be Byleth and says that they've never celebrated Mother's Day. Except for Felix, everyone puts a finger down. 

"Your mom was alive for five years," Sylvain points out. 

"Yeah, but a four year old doesn't celebrate anything," Felix argues. Before the two can start actually fighting over this, Dimitri clears his throat. 

"Never have I ever flirted with a teacher." Unsurprisingly, Sylvain is the only one who puts a finger down. 

"She was hot," he replies without a single note of repentance. Annette rolls her eyes. "Sometimes you see a hot teacher and—"

"Never have I ever burnt anything while baking," Dedue interrupts, hoping that he can drag the conversation back into a safer zone. After Annette, Mercedes, Felix, Dimitri, and Ashe all put down fingers — Byleth says that they've never baked anything in their life — Sylvain jumps off the metaphorical cliff by saying,

"Never have I ever kissed Dimitri." Sylvain smirks. He's not laughing when Felix, Dedue, Annette, and Mercedes all put fingers down. "Wait — when did you kiss Dimitri?" Sylvain asks the girls. 

"Last time we met, I gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek," Mercedes says. 

"I kissed Dimitri when we were playing truth or dare," Annette adds. Dimitri nods, a faint blush on his face. He glances at Dedue, but Dedue thinks this is all very funny. Besides, he was there during both these occasions, though Sylvain clearly wasn't. "Felix, when did _you_ kiss Dimitri?" Annette asks. 

Dimitri coughs into his hand. Felix glares at him. As if he had asked and not Annette. Even Sylvain's smile fades a bit. Sensing a misstep, Annette quickly adds,

"You don't have to say!" 

But it's too late, because it's out there and Felix has never backed away from a challenge in his life. "Dimitri and I were kids. I think I was six or seven." He looks at Dimitri and it really is a marvel that he isn't glaring even a little. "Was it at your place or mine?" 

"Yours, I think. I visited for the summer. Your brother had been teasing you all day so you were—" Dimitri stops. "Um, Felix, I think it's your turn to go." 

Felix sighs and holds up a hand. "I'm out," he drawls. "Sylvain is an ass." 

Sylvain laughs, kissing Felix on the head. "Yeah, but I'm your ass, right?" He doesn't let Felix squirm away, throwing an arm around him. Dedue decides that sounds like a good idea and puts his arm over Dimitri's shoulders. Dimitri cuddles closer. Felix glares at Sylvain like he smells. 

Byleth shakes their head, but there's the faintest upturn of their lips and a gleam in their eyes. Dedue wonders if they realize just how much they are responsible for Dimitri and Dedue as well as Sylvain and Felix being together. He doubts that they have even thought about it. 

#

The concert is fun. Dedue's not a huge fan of pop music, but he has a smile on his face as he bobs his head along with the beat. Felix and Byleth are both statues, but Ashe and Annette are enjoying dancing and Mercedes is swaying alongside them. Sylvain is doing what Dedue assumes is dancing, but involves a lot of pelvic thrusts and hip gyrations and reminds him vaguely of hula-hooping, but sexual. 

Then again, maybe it's the leather shorts. They really don't leave anything to the imagination. 

Dimitri is also dancing, though, and Dedue's eyes are focused on him. Rather than try to be the most suave or sexy person there — though Dedue thinks that Dimitri would be sexier than anyone even in a plastic trashbag with a paper bag over his head — he is just earnest. Dimitri dances without care, doing what feels natural and puts a smile on his face. His eye is closed as he moves his body, his hair starting to come undone with every turn of his head. 

He's captivating. Dedue vaguely recalls stories of kings who would have entire courts filled with beautiful dancers. It never made much sense to him, but now something clicks. Dimitri's never really had the luxury of relaxation, not while Dedue has known him, but in this moment it feels like they're just two twenty-somethings with their friends, enjoying a celebration of life and love and friendship and trust. 

"You two are good for each other," Byleth suddenly says. Dedue does not jump because that would be embarrassing, but he will admit that he did not see them approach. "I am happy that you two are engaged." 

"Thank you." Dedue glances at the others, but they're all distracted and not even looking at the two of them. Even Felix has started tapping his foot to the beat, eyes glued to Sylvain. "How are you? We have not spoken together in some time."

"We spoke earlier today?" Byleth raises an eyebrow. 

"Before that."

"Oh. I suppose." They shrug. Dedue sees them playing with the hem of one sleeve. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks. He doesn't think he's seen Byleth really smile all day. Has he ever seen Byleth smile at all? Hard to say. It's not like they're in the same room very much. 

Byleth nods. "I am. I am glad that you and Dimitri suggested this." They say it in the same tone Dedue would use to describe the weather, but he's used to that by now and doesn't mind. 

"Have you gone to Pride before?" 

"No. Have you?" 

"No." Dedue shrugs. "There hasn't been much reason to celebrate." 

Both of them look at Dimitri. He accidentally hits Sylvain in the face and starts stammering out an apology, but Sylvain is laughing and Felix is laughing and no one seems all that injured. Mercedes does check Sylvain's face anyways, though Felix calls out that _Maybe a broken nose will make him more attractive_.

"I thought you liked my face!" Sylvain cries, holding his chest in fake offense. Felix rolls his eyes. "People only like me for my body or my money, and I don't have any money," he jokes. 

"I'm certainly not dating you for your brains," Felix deadpans. He steps around Mercedes, yanking Sylvain's face close to his. Dedue takes the moment to catch Dimitri's hand and pull him close. 

Dimitri initially stiffens before relaxing, taking the last few steps until he's in Dedue's arms. The sun is setting over the trees, the last orange and red streaks still illuminating the park as the lamps flicker on and the stage, which is decorated with flashing LEDs and pyrotechnics, glows. However the brightest thing Dedue sees is Dimitri's smile and it's almost a shame for Dedue to cover it with his own lips.

Almost. 

Dimitri's too tempting for Dedue to really feel guilt, and it doesn't matter that Sylvain is wolf-whistling or that the music is coming to an end as the song wraps up or that they're both gross from being outside all day. Their friends surround them physically and the joy and love — not just romantic, but the love between all the Lions — has Dedue feeling like he's walking on air. 

It's so different than where he was even a year ago and oh, how strange to think that he and Dimitri have only been together for half a year. Being with Dimitri feels like breathing — Dedue can hardly comprehend a life without him. 

"I love you," Dimitri says, eye warm and crystal clear. 

"I love you," Dedue replies, heart close to bursting with affection. "I cannot wait to spend my life with you, my Dimitri." 

"We already are," Dimitri says. "My whole life — it has always been about you, Dedue. Always. I cannot imagine this is a surprise." But it is, because Dedue has never considered himself more than Dimitri's friend, not until after his diagnosis and by then it had almost been too late. Something must show on Dedue's face, because Dimitri laughs and presses their foreheads together. "You have always been the sun of my life, Dedue. Ever since the tragedy, it has always been you. My center. My rock. My most cherished and irreplaceable." 

"That is how I feel as well," Dedue says, because words fail to express how truly and deeply he loves Dimitri. 

And because this is Pride in the capital of Faerghus, fireworks start to go off. Dedue looks at his friends — at Felix and Sylvain sharing a shockingly soft and yet intimate kiss, at Mercedes kissing Annette on the cheek while Annette hugs Ashe. 

Byleth watches all of them with a smile. Not a large one, still the barest flicker of one, but it's there. 

Dedue kisses Dimitri again. It just feels right.

#

The Blue Lions head back to the hotel, meeting Ingrid again in the downstairs lobby. Rather, the Lions arrive and see Ingrid making out with a brunette in a red strapless dress and high heels. 

"Ingrid?" Felix says.

"Dorothea?" Sylvain cries.

"Felix!" Mercedes chides.

"Sylvain?" Dorothea shouts.

"Guys!" Ingrid screams. 

"Byleth!" Byleth gestures to themself. "What? I thought we were introducing ourselves." 

After a hectic meet and greet — Dorothea, Dedue vaguely remembers, was friends with Dimitri in college when she studied in Fhirdiad for a year, but he had no idea Sylvain of all people still spoke with her — the Lions crash in the suite. 

Popcorn is made, showers taken, glitter found everywhere — _truly_ , Dedue thinks as he washes some off his shoulder — and eventually they all are a pile in front of the television. Byleth is there too, half-buried underneath Annette's legs and Ashe using their shoulder an a pillow. 

It's quiet except for the television, which is playing some cheap straight-to-tw movie with bad CGI and a plot that Dedue couldn't follow even if he was paying attention. One hand is playing with Dimitri's hair, which lost its tie somewhere on the way back, and the other is clasped with Dimitri's, their fingers intertwined. Dedue can feel the cold metal of Dimitri's engagement ring. Dimitri has his eye closed. His eyepatch sits on his head a bit crooked and his handkerchief is on Ingrid's neck to, Dedue assumes, cover the hickies that will definitely be present tomorrow. 

"I had a lot of fun," Annette says. A few murmurs of agreement drift through the sleepy Lions. "I'm really glad we did this." 

"You know, they call a group of lions a pride," Ashe jokes. Dimitri laughs. Felix snorts. Dedue smiles from ear to ear. 

Sylvain yawns, almost hitting Ingrid in the face and actually elbowing Byleth in the side. "My bad," he says, not sounding repentant at all. 

"Will you ever watch out for others?" Ingrid asks, but her voice is light and her usual scowl isn't present. 

"Hey, only when you tell me how you forgot Dorothea—" 

"Please stop," Annette begs. "I get it, Dorothea's hot and you knew her before she identified as a lesbian." 

"But—" 

"Ingrid's allowed to make out with whoever she wants," Byleth says. Sylvain sighs. 

"It's not that, it's that I can't believe Ingrid and I could have been checking girls out together this whole time!" 

The whole group groans. Felix pokes his boyfriend in the side.

"Ass," he says. 

"Your ass." 

"I guess." 

Near silence rolls over the group again, only interrupted when Ashe complains about the inaccuracy of the archery in one scene and Felix starts critiquing the swordplay in the next. Ingrid starts joining in about the horseback riding at which point Mercedes, in that scary calm voice of hers, threatens to change the channel if they don't stop. 

They stop. Judging from the way Felix types on his phone with one hand and Sylvain keeps grinning, he's still complaining one way or another. 

Dimitri tilts Dedue's head towards his and kisses him and, suddenly, Dedue's not really concerned about his friends. And oh, Dimitri's tongue is in his and Dedue is sliding a hand up Dimitri's shirt— 

Someone throws a sock at them. Dedue laughs, kissing Dimitri once more before looking over the group. Felix waves a hand, another sock ready to be thrown. It's not even his sock. 

"Get a room," Felix drawls. 

Dedue flushes, which is beaten only by how Dimitri is doing his best red stoplight impression. Byleth snorts, lips upturned. Annette laughs at everyone's reactions, stretching her arms out as she starts yawning. 

"I'm tired." 

"Yeah," Ashe mutters. No one moves. "Guys?" He asks. 

"What?" Felix replies, trying to sound annoyed but already falling asleep as he leans against Sylvain's chest. Sylvain's fingers rake through Felix's hair while his other arm is slung around Ingrid's shoulders. Felix is covered in glitter. So is everyone else. 

Dedue feels pity for the cleaning staff. He's sure Dimitri will leave a large tip. 

"We should do this every year," Ashe suggests. 

It feels like seven pairs of eyes fall onto Dimitri, but he's only looking at Dedue. 

"Yes," Dimitri says. "That sounds nice. I would like that. I really would."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the Proud Parents of Trans Kids part is something from my first Pride and it was very emotional. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://disasterfelixfraldarius.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashes8012)!


End file.
